Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speech reorganization device, and more particularly to a speech assessment device and method for a multisyllabic-word learning machine, and a method for visualizing continuous audio.
Related Prior Art
Thanks for the rapid development of medical science in today's society, many hearing impaired adults or children in rehabilitation mostly resort to hearing aids or implanted electronic ear to restore their hearing. However, with the aid of the hearing aids, the patients' perception of the unique frequency of Chinese tone is sometimes insufficient. Therefore, a speech rehabilitation device which can be used in combination with hearing or visual aids is badly needed.
People with hearing impairment have much difficulty in learning the pronunciation of monosyllabic word, and more particularly in learning and rehabilitation of consecutive spoken words. Hence, it necessary to develop a rehabilitation device which is suitable for learning and rehabilitation of consecutive spoken words.
Besides, mandarin is very popular nowadays, and more and more non-Chinese speakers are learning mandarin. However, however language learning is not a sprint, and often requires the use of many auxiliary learning tools to enhance the effect of learning. What's more, language learning can be divided into listening, speaking, reading and writing, among them, the most widely applied is speaking. Therefore, in addition to hearing input, a device which is capable of providing assistance in oral language learning by visual aids is also necessary. When speech learning and evaluation of speech learning achievements are considered, the language learning devices and the software interfaces commonly available on the market are mostly designed based on isolated characters, therefore, there is still a gap between the language learning based on isolated characters and the actual spoken communication which is mainly based on words, due to the fact that a person normally speaks word by word in a consecutive way, rather than character by character with pauses between saying isolated characters. A language learning device stored with isolated characters operates on single characters at a time in an inconsecutive way, requiring a pause between saying each character, which is called mechanical speech. No matter how the characters of the mechanical speech are assembled, adjusted or beautified, they just don't sound like a real person. Therefore, the continuous speech learning method has found no application in various language learning or assessment devices, or even in the speech recognition system.
The application of most of the speech recognition technologies available on the market is limited to various voice control devices, access control system and wireless communication devices, which mostly operate on isolated characters, and lack the functions of Chinese tone assessment, and comparison by continuous speech in which characters or words are connected together, not separated by pauses.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.